What The Future Holds Through Blue Eyes
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: A short little fiction based off the original "What The Future Holds" Extreme Yaoi, Cloud's POV-Sephiroth/ Cloud. More summary inside.-Warning-Rated M for mature theme/First one got messed up/There are two and this is the right, if you see this message!


Liana was still in the shower and I had wanted to apologize for acting so childish earlier

Now this little snip of a story is based on the fic 'What The Future Holds" (another that I have written) –To those of you who read it you know of Liana, Sephiroth's sister. This I could not get out of my head and it will appear later…much later in the story but since I had this written I decided to post it.

--Sum- Basically Sephiroth, Liana and Cloud are going to go on a mission to Shinra and Sephiroth and Liana dye their hair black to go undercover. Cloud feels a little lost and Sephiroth just gave him a bracelet that symbolizes love for eternity. That's it.!!

--Once again I do not own….I merely borrow. Hope you all enjoy.

--Warning serious Yaoi between Cloud and Sephiroth through Cloud's POV. It is very raw and was done on TextEdit on a Mac so please forgive the mistakes.

Comment if you like!! :-P

--

--Through Blue Eyes--

Liana was still in the shower and I had wanted to apologize for acting so childish earlier. I guess I saw myself a little below the two great valentine twins. I sighed, but Sephiroth had said otherwise...and this bracelet...I loved him, but somehow I thought he could do better. Why would he want a small girlish blonde compared to someone more like him? Sephiroth did not, he wanted me that's all there was to it and I needed to forget all other thoughts. I waited while Sephiroth showered. Evilly I could have joined him but then the shower would have taken longer and I did not think we had the time.

I lay reclining on his bed when sometime later Sephiroth came from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. I was prepared for the disappointment of seeing my love without his wonderful silver locks. I heard him clear his throat at me and I slowly opened my eyes to stare at him. When I saw him I knew I jumped instantly. 'Heavens...that man before me...my man...' I thought. I felt my throat grow dry as I looked at him, not even noticing the earnest look in his eyes of 'how do look' as I slid off the bed and walked over to him. 'Sephiroth was completely breathtaking...more so then I had expected. He was even hotter...no sexier...no there were no words to describe how he looked. Even with his greenish eyes that long silky...raven black hair made him look so much like his father... not that I desired Vincent but he was rather good looking.' I thought still ignoring his pleading look. "Well?" I heard his ask.

I couldn't help but stare at him as I walked slowly forward. There he was just like a God...regal...naked...wrapped only in a towel with the sexiest raven black hair I had ever seen. My mouth became even dryer the closer I got and his eyes grew ever so much more earnest. "Breathtaking...Sephiroth." I said purring at him and I knew he got the hint from me. The stirring deep within me wanted out...but there was little time. I saw a smile curl at his lips and I knew he must have thought that I was just a young sex craved boy, who wanted him all the time and who could jump in the sack with him anytime for a good romp... but honestly when you had someone like Sephiroth to look forward to, it was much easier to do, yet alone hard to resist. I licked my lips.

Time didn't matter to me...I could make this quick...I had to have him...I was denied him earlier out in the courtyard...but now I just couldn't hold back. I knew all we did when we were alone was have sex...but I didn't care. After all those years without him I was bound and determined to make up for lost time. Sephiroth did not seem to have any complaints either, anytime we were together. I knew I could never truly be satisfied unless I had him all day every day. I didn't care what people thought of me or anything else, so long as the love of my life had his arms wrapped tightly around me for all eternity.

As he smiled at me and parted his lips to reply, I leapt forward into his arms, crashing into him and forcing him back against the wall. My arms wrapped his neck as I feverishly met his lips. I felt him kiss me back with an almost wining desire. My hands fumbled at the towel he held, but that quickly dropped, as he moved his strong arms around to hold me. I sighed deeply...there was not much time.

'Oh good heavens.' I gasped inwardly, for when I slid my hand down between our smashed bodies to grip his sex tightly, he was already hard. I broke the kiss. "Please Sephiroth...let me..."I panted softly. He smiled, his eyes already glazed over at my touch and the desire that was radiating from me. He met my gaze and did not utter another word.

Hastily he moved from the wall carrying me over to his bed and in one graceful swoop he grabbed my favorite scented oil, thrust it into my hands, and fell back first onto the bed with me on top of him. I smiled and immediately groaned when he slid his hand down between my legs and cupped my sack, rotating and squeezing his hand gently. I hardened even more. "Sephiroth..." I said softly and he replied with a very low sexy. "Yes Cloud?" "Go ahead my love...no need to undress me...I already am." He cooed softly.

My breath was stuck in my throat as I quickly fumbled with the button at my pants, quickly shoving both my boxers and my pants down at the same time around my ankles. I dumped some of the oil into my hands, spread it over my throbbing sex and then gently doused the sweet red star in between Sephiroth's firm cheeks. I looked at him and he reached for me gently pulling me forward. I didn't even hesitate...not like I used to. I didn't even look as I curled my body over his and pushed forward feeling the head of my cock slowly slip into him. We both uttered a quick harsh breathless groan and met each other's gaze. His swelling sex was rubbing up against my lower stomach and pushed up against my skin well past my belly button...no question...he was huge and I sighed, pushing further into him...remembering how he felt deep inside me...my head swirled and swooned at the memory, but then I heard him utter a sharp gasp and my eyes looked down at him. "Cloud" He said rocking his hips against mine as I smiled and slipped all the way inside him and hearing him groan quite loudly in response.

On instinct I pushed my hips further between his thighs. I rocked my hips against his, moving slowly at first and then quickening my pace while at the same time I moved one hand to his heated sex and teasingly rolled my fingers and thumbs over its head. I heard him moan and I increased my teasing and my thrusting hips against him. I closed my eyes and arched my body further over him causing me to go deeper inside him with each thrust. "God...he was tightening around me... squeezing me so tightly...I thought I would explode into him at any moment... but not yet... just a little longer.

I heard the shower click off in Liana's room down the hall and I knew she would be dressed soon. I quickened my pace even more...I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for very much longer...he just felt to good, and by the way Sephiroth was moaning and moving his body against mine I knew he was close too. I slipped by body again between his wide, nicely muscled legs that were spread before me. I then felt his legs curl around my thighs holding me tightly against him. I shuddered and moved my hips with feverish haste against him while my hand, still wet with the oil and now with the sweetness of his pre-cum, moved slightly quicker up and down his great shaft, squeezing more firmly in different areas as I moved my hand.

I could not hold on any longer...the wonderfully sweet sensation moved over me and I cried out in a shuddering moan as I released myself deep within him. At my groan and release of pleasure I felt his cock swell in my grip and he came himself...pouring over my chest and stomach as well as his. His grunted, an almost purring moan, that was a little louder then mine...though of course he had received the pleasure on both ends, with my hand around his cock and my cock pounding deep inside him. My hand was soaked with his cum and I smiled sweetly down at him seeing him open his eyes a bit at me. I was out of breath, we both were, but it had been a very pleasurable release...for both of us... after all it had been well over 24 hours since our last romp. His dark hair was quite a change for me...but it had turned me on so quickly...I could get used to either I suppose...he was very sexy.

I regretfully slipped out of him and gathering my pants back up I moved over and bent down to pick up his fallen towel. I felt Sephiroth eyes lazily watch me as I turned around and wiped the towel over my softening sex and pulled my pants back up. In his eyes I saw a disappointed look and I grinned. "You don't want your sis to catch us...I'll never hear the end of it...I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that you new hair color turned me on just as much as your silver locks do." I chuckled. Sephiroth grinned back and gave a very light laugh. "I do not think she would mind...Cloud but I can see your point...she loves to tease." He said returning my laugh. I walked over to him and sighed gently wiping him clean with the towel. I watched as he relaxed on the bed before me and wore a goofy worn out pleasurable smile. We both had enjoyed that very much so. I laid back half way on the bed so that my legs hung off and I swung them pleasantly as I watched Sephiroth move from the bed to dress...my eyes never left him. "Sephiroth..." I said slowly. "Do you think that is all I want from you?" He gave me a slightly confused look. "No, not really because that maybe all I want from you." He said with a teasing look. "ha ha..." I replied and he finished dressing. It was clear we both knew what we meant to each other.


End file.
